


his place

by leeboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shy mark, Swearing?, confident jeno, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeboys/pseuds/leeboys
Summary: Starting university in a new country like the UK, with complete strangers has been difficult for Mark — regardless of his effort to join conversations and be polite —he has made plenty of acquaintances but no actual friends.He hasn’t found where he fits, he hasn’t found his place. That is until he is invited to a bar at 2 pm by his overly excited seat partner in economics class and there he finds it. His place.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Mark Lee / Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. new friends

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) this is my first fic so please ignore any mistakes !!
> 
> p.s. the words in italic are marks thoughts

Mark felt a nudge to his elbow, waking him up from a short but sweet nap. _oh shit, I fell asleep in a lecture._ He looked to his side without lifting his head to see the boy next to him, beaming down at him. Mark had seen him around before. The boy with a lot of friends, carefree laugh and beautiful golden skin. He nodded at him when Mark mouthed “thank you” and looked back at the lecturer, to concentrate. Mark hated economics but it was a module he had to take. He tried really hard but it didn’t work so he used his phone to look up societies he could join. It had been a few months since Mark started university and at first, he didn’t feel so alone because everyone looked uncomfortable and lost.

However now, slowly but surely, people seemed to have found their little friendship groups and looked like they were having fun. Whereas, he was still alone and extremely homesick. So, he had hoped joining a music society or anything that would make it easier for him to find friends. Scrolling through the hundreds of societies available, he stopped at the Korean society. He clicked on it and started reading. Mark was a Korean Canadian and he assumed that maybe finding other Koreans would make him feel less homesick.

 _but what do they do in that society? just sit and talk Korean? my Korean isn't even that good so maybe not that one, let me try to find a music society_ so he searched for music societies instead. Little did he know, that the boy next to him was also looking at his screen

The lecture has ended, finally. Mark was excited to get up and leave but before he could, the boy next to him nudged him again. 

“hey, I'm Donghyuck” smiling too brightly for a gloomy Monday afternoon whilst sticking out his hand for Mark to shake.

“I'm Mark Lee” shaking the boy’s hand.

“oh my god, another lee that would make four of us ... my surname is Lee too, are you Korean?” nodding at his question, Donghyuck carries on “listen not to come off as creepy or anything but I saw you looking at societies earlier … Korean and music and erm well ... me and my friends are all into music and we all speak or know a little of Korean so I thought maybe you might want to come chill with us?”

Mark would be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t taken back by the whole situation. First, he really wanted to get out of that dreaded lecture hall and this conversation was stopping that. Second, this boy literally just offered him everything he wanted on a plate with a blinding smile. Not be a pessimist or anything but Mark was not having it, it was too strange and convenient to be genuine.

_stop being an idiot Mark, you literally spent an hour looking for places to go to make friends and now someone is offering that to you and you're going to say no because he might be a little too excited compared to your gloomy ass self ... snap out of it and say yes and thank him … where are your Canadian manners?_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he inhales deeply before agreeing and thanking him. Donghyuck squeals in excitement and moves to leave the lecture hall with Mark at his heel, feeling nervous. They walk out of the building, feeling the December cold biting at their skin so they rush to get into any other building.

“so, are you free now?” Donghyuck asks Mark as he rubbed his hands together to return feelings to his cold fingers.

“yeah that lecture was my last one for the day” imitating his actions.

“me too and that means you can meet some of the boys now ... a few might be still busy with lectures but there's that many of us that you will always find someone there if you ever find yourself bored or alone”

“where is there?” Mark asks because frankly he knows he will be bored and alone. He feels like that every day during his long breaks, because he can't go home, it's too far and sometimes he doesn’t want to spend his breaks cooped up in a library somewhere. Regardless of his whole “I hate work” mentality, he is actually ahead on all his work. Being alone does have its advantages. He would spend hours on end finishing his work and future work instead of socialising like everyone else.

“neo bar, it’s a university bar but because two floors down not a lot of people know about it … lets go now I'll show you ... I think you will like it, goes with your whole gloomy aesthetic” laughing and running away before Mark can catch on to the insult.

It takes Mark a few seconds to process what was said and when he does, he follows the giggling boy. “HEY!” trying to sound hurt but finding himself laughing along with Donghyuck. This was the first time since he has been here that someone wasn’t just polite to him. Maybe, Donghyuck wouldn’t be a bad choice for his first friend.

Mark catches up to Donghyuck who is smiling at him so sincerely. How can someone's smile put Mark in a state of such comfort and ease? He is so thankful that Donghyuck approached him first so he decides he should be verbal about it.

“thank you by the way ...” looking at Donghyuck’s confused expression, he presses on “you didn’t have to ask me to tag along but you did so thank you”

Donghyuck slows down and for the first time in the hour or so that they have been together, Donghyuck’s overly bright demeanour settles on something a bit more serious.

“when I moved here last year before starting university, I felt horrible and I tried to find friends everywhere I went but it wasn't that easy and it was lonely .. so one day I really needed a drink and stumbled into the bar and met everyone ... so I just assumed you were in a similar position”

Mark nods and carries on walking in silence.

“plus, I don’t think you’ve noticed, were in all the same classes so I might be using this opportunity to have a friend to be with during those dreadful lectures” cracking into a beautiful smile “also were here, good luck”

He points down some stairs that lead to two old wooden doors that have a horrible lime green light flashing above them. NEO BAR. Mark walks down a step behind Donghyuck thinking why on earth he would need luck meeting these people. 

The bar was completely different to the rest of the university. It felt like it was a decade or five behind the world above it. The lights were not very bright, the music was old. The tables and chairs were wood laced with a green soft looking velvet. There were old arcade games and pool tables scattered around. It was quite big but there was only a handful of people eating and drinking in different corners of the bar. 

Donghyuck walks a little further into the bar and stops by a bunch of vintage looking booths. He turns and waits for Mark to catch up. “welcome to neo bar, Mark” he gestures around proudly like someone who is introducing you to their home. 

A voice from behind Mark speaks in Korean and startles him. From what he gathered with his little Korean knowledge someone said “hyuck please don’t act like you own the place, Johnny hyung wouldn’t be very happy about that.'' They both look at where the voice came from then Donghyuck jumps forward hugging a pink haired boy whilst Mark stands there awkwardly.

Donghyuck lets go of the boy and introduces Mark to him.

“hello Mark, I'm Jaemin ... it's nice to meet you” the boy bows to him slightly, instinctively kicking in Marks memories of his dad telling him he should always bow back to anyone to be respectful, so he does. A ninety-degree bow. Both boys look at him in shock and smile awkwardly before pulling him into a booth and sitting down.

“are we his hyungs?” Jaemin asks Donghyuck after seeing Marks bow.

“erm I don’t know, I don’t think so I just assumed were all the same age ... Mark when's your birthday?”

“august 1999” calmly replying back only to see both boys face’s fall in embarrassment.

“oh my god I'm so sorry hyung I didn’t know” Donghyuck mumbles.

“it's okay, its fine” laughing at how precious they look.

“are you sure?” Jaemin asks eyes still sorry.

“yes please, it reminds me that I am a year back in my studies” breathing out a laugh that makes both younger boys relax.<

They slip into the very comfortable ambiance of the bar and start talking about nothing and everything. One by one, more people arrive and suddenly there were five of them bunched into one booth. Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jaehyun and Renjun.

A tall, good-looking man, spots Mark and walks to their booth.

“Donghyuck, did you find me a new son to adopt?” looking at Mark with a grin plastered on his face even though he was talking to Donghyuck. He then introduced himself as Johnny, the owner of the bar and pointed out some of the other owners. Taeyong, the bar cook and Doyoung the bartender; who happen to be his boyfriends.

It was slightly overwhelming at first. Mark understood why Donghyuck wished him luck. There were a lot of people saying hello to the boys before going to sit somewhere else but it meant he had to introduce himself over and over again. Everyone was really nice to Mark though so it was worth it. They all spoke to him and around him in English when he mentioned his Korean wasn't great. Each and every person said they would love to see him again and if he ever needed anything, they’ll be happy to help. It was lovely. He had made five friends in one sitting and met a few people who he could see himself being friends with sooner or later.

“we are the ones you want to stick with, we’re cool” Renjun whispers to him after a few other people introduce themselves.

“yeah, he is right … us plus one more, his name is Jeno but he is busy today doing lord knows what but if you come here again you'll see him with us for sure” Jaemin sneaking himself into Mark and Renjun’s conversation.

“what do you mean if? Mark is stuck with us now ... I'm not letting you go ... I need someone that’s not part of 00 line” Jaehyun claims, using his puppy eyes on Mark. “you want to be our friend, right?”

Laughing at how cute they all were, he nods and the boys around him cheer. He feels his heart swell with warmth.

After six hours of sitting, eating and drinking with everyone, Mark decides it's time to head back to his dorm. They exchange numbers, hug him goodbye. But by complete coincidence before he leaves Jaehyun asks where he lives and only then did they find out that Renjun lives a few rooms down from Mark so they make them go home together.

“It's safer that way” Johnny explains.

When he arrives home, Mark gets ready for bed and lays there taking in everything that had happened today; he met around 20 new lovely people and 5 of them, he decided to call his new friends. Checking his phone, he had a text from each one of them asking him if he got home safely. It was stupid to be this happy over texts but here he was. It felt like they let him into their little family and he was so grateful. For the first time in a few months, Mark goes to sleep feeling fully content.

_who would have thought I would fall asleep smiling …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ieeboys


	2. knight in a hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p.s. the words in italic are marks thoughts

It has become a habit now for Mark to spend his time at the bar when he had no work to do - which was all the time - so it was only natural for him to grow connections to everyone. Especially Donghyuck, he went from being that boy in class to the boy he spends all his time with; and Mark loved every second of it. He found someone to whine about his lectures to when he is bored, someone to finish assignments with and someone to actually have fun with. 

But it wasn't only Donghyuck. His boyfriend, Jaemin and best friend, Renjun also seem to have grown very fond of Mark. Renjun is always over in his dorm room, Jaemin always tags along too when Donghyuck is busy. Frankly Mark thinks there's more than just friendship going on between Jaemin, Donghyuck and Renjun but he doesn't stick his nose where it doesn't belong, especially since it's only been a month since he has been around them. Even though they treat him like he has been with them forever, he still sometimes feels shy around everyone when Donghyuck isn't there. Jaehyun agrees with Mark though, it is never been verbally discussed but they always look at each other when Jaemin treats Renjun a bit more friendly than one should or when Donghyuck invites Renjun to their dates.

Jaehyun, on the other hand is not around Mark as much as he would like. He is older and his timetable is horrible, so they only see each other once a week with the boys and the rare basketball practice session alone but their friendship seemed very natural and strong. So slowly but surely, Mark feels like he no longer is alone. He has friends. 

Friends that all seem to be busy when Mark has an empty day. Donghyuck isn't feeling very well so Jaemin is with him, Renjun has an assignment due in so he is stuck in the library and Jaehyun has a full day of lectures. Mark considers going to help take care of Donghyuck with Jaemin but changes his mind when he remembers how clingy Donghyuck becomes when is not well. Third wheeling a clingy Donghyuck and Jaemin is not how he wants to spend his day so he heads to the bar in hopes Johnny would keep him company. 

Whilst walking down the stairs that lead to the bar, Mark’s phone rings surprising him causing him to miss a step and twist his ankle slightly. Cursing at himself as he sits on a step, he puts his phone on speaker and talks whilst massaging his ankle. 

“why are you calling me Renjun?” 

“rude much? I just wanted to see how you were?” sounding fake hurt. 

“you’re bored of your work aren't you?” laughing when he hears Renjun sigh dramatically on the phone. 

“yes and I'm worried about Donghyuck, I feel like I need to be helping Jaemin plus Jeno has finally left his bat cave but none of us are at the bar so we can’t see him so he is sulking .. but yeah anyway enough about me, where are you? how are you? talk to me” rambling so fast that Mark picks up his phone so he can talk properly.

“well your phone call scared me and I twisted my ankle in front of the bar so now I am just sat on the steps in front of the door and .. ” and the line cuts. Mark looks at his phone shocked that Renjun just put the phone down mid sentence. He laughs in shock. Maybe a librarian told him to shut him. Yes, that makes sense. He goes back to addressing his slightly swollen ankle when he hears the bar door open. 

Mark looks up and sees the most beautiful boy looking down at him talking on the phone with a stern expression. 

“yeah found him, go do your work now” he speaks into his phone, before sliding it into his back pocket and lowering himself to be face to face with Mark. 

“you must be Mark hyung , I had a very worried boy telling me to come save you .. I'm Jeno, your knight in shining armor .. or like a hoodie” breaking into a smile that literally takes Marks breath away. 

_breathe Mark what the fuck, breath and say something … oh my god my mouth isn't working … fuck_

Jeno stares at Mark still smiling waiting for any reaction but when he doesn't get one. His smile fades and looks down, embarrassed. 

“erm i’m Jeno, Renjun's friend? we haven't met but do you mind if I help you?” speaking in a quiet voice making Mark want to hit myself. 

“yes sorry, yes I've heard of you .. I'm Mark .. it's nice to meet you” extending his arm to the boy in front of him who quickly smiles again. 

_fuck, its even more beautiful the second time round_

Jeno takes his hand gently but doesn’t shake it. He uses it to pull Mark onto his feet but seeing Mark stumble, he quickly places it around his own shoulder and loosely snakes the other arm around Mark’s waist to help him stand straight. Completely oblivious to how red Mark is, Jeno bends slightly to pick up Mark’s backpack from the floor and starts walking slowly supporting Mark. 

Entering the bar, Johnny - who has adopted Mark at this point - runs up to him when he sees him limp in pain and takes him off Jeno. Mark finally exhales, not realising he had not taken a full breath properly since Jeno touched him; causing him to be lightheaded as well as in pain. He hops awkwardly to a find a seat with Johnny's help and places himself deep into the booth so he can lift his leg up. Jeno, who has been following silently, places Mark's bag on the table and slides in front of him. 

“would you mind staying with him Jeno? whilst I quickly serve the people who came in and ill get Taeyong to get him some ice” Johnny asks the boy who is looking at Mark strangely. 

“oh no no hyung don't leave me, he is so red ... get Doyoung hyung to check on him .. why would his ankle make him red?” Jeno looks up Johnny who mirrors his worried expression. 

“DOYOUNG COME HERE PLEASE ” scaring a few of the students in the booth next to them. Johnny reaches over to check Marks temperature not knowing it will make it worse.

_get your shit together Mark please omg he is literally looking at me_

Mark ,at this point, is beyond embarrassed. The day he meets his friend’s friend he injures himself on thin air. Then, it just happens to be that this friend is super extremely gorgeous, definitely an angel. Then, like that’s not enough, Johnny is babying him in front of a cute boy but everything is just making his blood get warmer. Now, he will have Doyoung’s attention on him too. 

“babe i was working, what’s up?” Doyoung speaks from behind Johnny before seeing the boys sat in the booth. 

“oh Jeno, you're finally here .. I've missed you kiddo, how were your assignments and exams? oh you've met mark too” 

“babe is Mark ill? do your thing please” shoving Doyoung away from Jeno and closer to Mark. After giving Johnny a dirty look, he checks on Marks ankle and his temperature. 

“I am not a doctor yet, but the ankle just seems swollen nothing broken, ice and rest should do it for a day or two”

“what about his face? look how red is it?! he walked in like that with his arms around your son and now whenever he looks at Jeno he gets redder … what is happening?” Johnny practically screaming at this point, making Mark sink further into the booth. 

Astonished at his boyfriend’s stupidity, he smiles at Mark telling him he will get ice right away then tells Jeno to look out for him before he pulls Johnny away aggressively whispering “babe i think he's just blushing that a cute boy was holding him” but both Jeno and Mark heard him. 

_damn this foot, I can't even run away, omg what do I do? do I laugh it off? he probably thinks I'm so strange .. I can't look at him. God, why me?_

Jeno eyes haven't left Mark since he sat down. He is cute, even cuter now that he won’t stop blushing. He grabs his phone and texts his group chat that hasn't got Mark in it screaming at them for not telling him that Mark is very pretty. All three boys reply with smirks, telling him that they knew he would be his type. He told them everything that happened and they all shouted at him to say something before Mark melts. So he does. 

“would you like a drink?” 

“no i'm okay … thank you, but you don't have to stay with me here, ignore the hyungs i'll be okay … I don't wanna keep you from going about your day” being the stuttering mess he is, only makes Jeno laugh.  


“I think I'm right where I am supposed to be” smirking, blowing Mark’s mind away. 

_I will calm down and be friendly. I will calm down and be friendly. So what if he is cute? Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin and Jaehyun are all pretty, I can do this. So what if he has the best smile I have ever laid my eyes on? I AM CALM!!!_

Guessing that Mark won't be talking anytime soon, Jeno takes charge and starts with small talk. The usual questions about university, hobbies and all that until Marks face goes back to a dusted pink - which is better than the red he was an hour ago - and at this point, they are both more relaxed. Mark can now hold a conversation and his brain has caught up with Jeno's visuals so he isn't a mess anymore. They talked for a few hours, drinking and eating on the house catching up on everything that Jeno missed being busy with exams.

“you know when Donghyuck told me that he got a new friend, i didn't expect someone like you” sipping on his drink. 

“someone like me?” confusion lacing his eyebrows closer together, looking cuter than ever. Jeno stops himself from cooing and decides to shoot his shot, in a very covert way. 

“quiet .. funny .. smart .. cute, you know everything Donghyuck isn't” looking down to not laugh at Mark’s neck slowly getting warm again. 

"Donghyuck isn't cute? boy shut up, he is the cutest boy on legs” snapping at Jeno who tried complimenting him on the basis of insulting his new best friend. But, also to not really let the compliment sink in.

“hmm .. you like him?” wiggling his eyebrows at Mark before letting his eyes form into magical crescents.

“what? hell no .. do you want Jaemin and Renjun to kill me?”

“oh so if he wasn't with them, would you?” face falling down to an expression that is a slightly bit more serious. 

“no .. not really .. wait them? is he with Renjun too?” whispering in fear of someone hearing them. 

“erm haha .. not officially but yeah” 

“I knew it!! cute, i'm jealous I want a cute boy i am also going to kill Hyuck for not telling me” clapping his hands together, eyes blown wide open in excitement. He looks adorable. Jeno can't help but feel the start of butterflies in his stomach dancing around. Thinking he is losing his mind, he just met this boy. Is it possible to already be crushing on him? 

“hmm so you're single?” rubbing his nap and using a tone slighter lower than his usual, not knowing if the question is too personal for a first time meeting.

“extremely ..”

“blasphemy, you need a knight on a white horse to sweep you off your feet”

“I wish” Mark sighs innocently, before looking up at Jeno squinting his eyes “but wait didn't you call yourself a knight in a hoodie earlier?”

“exactly , I'm a comfortable knight … all I need now is a white horse” Jeno states whilst smiling with his whole body. If anyone else said it, it would make Mark gag in cringe but its Jeno and somehow him kind of flirting is extremely endearing and Mark’s heart can not contain itself

“i ..” he tries to find something witty to reply back but nothing is coming to mind so Mark reaches for some tissue and throws it at Jeno causing them both to giggle.

“you guys aren't allowed to have fun without me, you know?” sliding next to Jeno, Renjun grins. He hugs Jeno and blows a kiss to Mark who is on the other side of the booth before ranting about his assignment and how he hates his professor for a good half an hour. 

“but why are you here and not with Donghyuck and Jaemin?” Jeno asks, not liking that he interrupted his getting to know Mark session. 

“well i came to take my Markie home .. Johnny hyung told me he would need assistance, so assistance i am” Renjun beams at Mark who smiles back at his cute friend.

“ .. my real knight in armor” Mark says blowing a kiss dramatically at Renjun who catches it.

“HEY!” Jeno pouts when he realises Mark was teasing him causing Mark to roll over in laughter.

“omg do you guys already have inside jokes?” 

“no i just told him i would be his knight in armor and he just rejected me” looking at his best friend frowning who giggles and hugs him. 

“seeing how his eyes are sparkling and his neck is red .. I don't think he is rejecting your offer Jeno … I think he is … are you flirting Mark? omg did I interrupt something shall I leave?” 

And they both answer, simultaneously.

“Yes, please go”

“No, don't go”

All three boys, laugh until Johnny and Doyoung come back to check up on Mark. They end up joining them, saving Mark from Jeno’s stares. The conversation flows between them all effortlessly but after a while Mark zones out and just focuses on how he feels every time Jeno looks at him for a quick second smile. 

_oh no i think i have a crush … on a knight ... with a hoodie_


	3. butterfly invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. the words in italic are marks thoughts

Jeno feels like a complete anomaly in Mark’s life. He came out of nowhere and stirred up a whole world of butterflies in Mark’s body — butterflies that make themselves present with each and every flutter of their tiny little wings — and he loves it. 

It had been a month or two since Jeno introduced himself as Mark’s knight and frankly Mark still blushes every time he remembers that whole day. Usually when Mark meets new people he mentally categorizes them; acquaintances, soon to be friends, friends, family or an ambiguous “other”. But he has never really had a category that fits well with Jeno’s position in his life. 

After their initially meeting, Jeno and Mark out hung out a lot as friends — even though everyone knew it was more — and they became quite close. It started off with Jeno being more present in their group hang outs causing the group whole dynamic to feel complete. Till it became one on one “friendly” study sessions, lunches and meet ups at the bar. But Mark doesn’t see him as a friend yet again Jeno never treated him like just a friend either. Since the first meeting Mark knew that Jeno was slightly flirting with him and it made him feel all jittery inside causing Mark to be sure that Jeno doesn’t belong in his friends category. Jeno was more. 

“So, Mark my favourite Canadian, do you have something to tell me?” Donghyuck asked inquisitively one day whilst they were waiting for the professor to show up for their lecture. 

“Oh shit! Listen I know I said I wouldn’t do the online quiz so I would lose marks with you but I’m not stupid Hyuckah you can fail yourself” earning himself a slap to the back of the head from his best friend. 

“Not that you idiot, but what the fuck dude? You could have told me” pouting as he realises that online quiz was due in 10 minutes ago. It was only one of 10 quizzes that make up 10% of the whole module but still, betrayal. 

Laughing at his younger friend, Mark gestures for him to go on. 

“I was asking about Jeno” 

“What about him?” biting his cheeks to stop himself from smiling simply from Jeno’s name being mentioned. 

“Dude, you so like him! I mean look at you trying to stop yourself from smiling like an idiot” waiting for a confirmation, he burns holes onto the side of Mark’s face from staring. But Mark just shrugs him off, being saved by the professor walking into the lecture hall. 

_oh fuck, I like like him_

The Christmas holidays have finished, it's already march and the boys are all getting overwhelmed with semester two work. They want to use any excuse to let loose or have a chilled day and Renjun’s birthday became their perfect opportunity. 

Since Renjun was drowning in assignments he refused to let loose because him out going out only means he will overdrink which then means he will be out of order for at least a few days; so he accepts the idea of a chilled day instead. The boys take advantage out of the fact that Renjun’s roommate dropped out of university and all planned to crash his dorm room with ammunition. Food, drinks, blankets and pillows. 

Since Mark lives a few doors away so he slips into something comfortably cute and heads to Renjun’s room to get there before anyone else, with the present and his blanket and pillow in hand.

The awkward gift giving moment is something that Mark can’t stand especially with an audience so he decides he wants to give him his present quickly to get it over and done with. He had heard that the younger boy lost his airpods around Christmas time so he took a few extra shifts to be able to afford to buy Renjun a new pair. 

Knocking on the Renjun’s dorm room, Mark fiddles with his overflowing sleeves. 

“The door is open! Whoever it is though you’re stupidly early” is heard from the other side of the door so Mark opens the door and walks in. He is welcomed by a dimmed out room swallowing the small body that is drowning in papers by his desk. 

“It's your birthday Jun! Why do you look like you’re swimming in paper?” 

“Funny, aren’t you? We aren’t all super smart and on top of our shit like you hyung” he scoffs back causing Mark to breathe out a small giggle. 

Setting his stuff on Renjun’s bed, Mark goes to stand behind Renjun looking over his shoulder to see what he is working on. 

“You never call me hyung, are you that overwhelmed?” petting the stressed boys hair slightly. 

“Well yeah, I need to do well” leaning back into Mark’s brotherly touch. 

At this point, Renjun has yet to turn around to look at Mark so Mark takes advantage of that and sets the little gift bag on Renjun’s work. Gasping at his present, Renjun leaps forward — shredding the wrapping paper Mark tried so hard to perfect — and when he realises what it was, he finally gets up and attacks Mark with an aggressive hug, landing them both on the floor. Letting themselves be comfortable on the floor, Mark and Renjun cuddle whilst talking about how Mark can help Renjun with his work. After all, he is the older one. However, the cuddle session doesn't last long as Jaemin and Jeno walk in and look at them both disapprovingly. 

“Jaemin, can you get your future boy off my future boy?” smiling innocently like what he said wasn't borderline scandalous. 

_Future. Boy._

Both shocked by Jeno’s words, Mark and Renjun get up to say hello whilst their faces are adorned with pretty pink hues and shy smiles. 

Jeno hugs Renjun first wishing him a happy birthday then let's go to take Mark into his arms. Whilst the hug Jeno gave Renjun only lasted a few seconds, Mark was still in Jeno’s arms a minute later and at this point Mark was bloodshot red. 

“Oi Jeno, let the boy go ... I don't think he is breathing” slapping Jeno’s back whilst laughing at the obvious attraction between both boys. Embarrassed by the situation and knowing Jeno has no shame around his friends, Mark pulls back trying to looking at everything but Jeno. 

“Don’t hate on me Jaemin, I haven't seen him in WEEKS and you made him end the hug” 

“It's been one day” looking at Jeno, Mark quietly corrects him. 

“Well, it felt like forever” looking too deeply into Mark’s eyes that even sweet Renjun made gagging noises, causing all four boys to burst out in laughter. 

Donghyuck and Jaehyun arrived a half an hour later with every snack and drink they could get their hands on. After saying hello, and the gift giving; the boys all find a comfortable place to sit around the dorm room whilst Jaehyun puts on his amazing music and they all let themselves relax. Talking, laughing, snacking and most importantly drinking. It was very much needed. 

“you know when I first met Jeno he insulted Hyuck” Mark confessed whilst hiding behind Jaehyun as he wiggles his eyebrows at Jeno who looked fake hurt. 

“Hm, did he now? What did he say?” smiling so sweetly, causing Jeno to protect himself with pillows. 

“As I remember he said that he was surprised that we would be friends because im quiet .. funny .. smart .. cute, you know everything Donghyuck isn't” 

“Okay but before you hurt me Duckie, can we all agree that Mark remembering what I said word for word is best boy behaviour” staring at Mark with a look that can only be described as pure admiration. 

Mark hides himself further into Jaehyun's side and the rest of the boys all whoop and coo at them. It was so obvious that they both like each other but one is too shy and the other regardless of his confidence does not want to pressure Mark. 

“Just kiss each other, i'm sick of you both” Renjun whines as he sees them look at each other longingly. 

“I was going to hit Jeno but now, I feel I can’t hit my best friend’s future boyfriend” 

“HEY! I’ve known you way before Mark joined us” Jeno states offended but not denying the whole future boyfriend thing. Whereas Mark’s pink hue has now evolved into the full body invasion of butterflies that Jeno always causes. 

_… his boyfriend .. me?_

After all the hormones, flirting and banter simmer down. Jaemin takes out the projector he bought Renjun and sets it up so they can watch a movie on the ceiling whilst lying down. They all let Renjun pick a mindless chick flick and get cosy to watch. Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun share a bed whilst Mark and Jaehyun share the other. Whilst Jeno insisted on taking the floor. Resulting in a sulky Mark, at least internally. 

_There is enough room for him to lay near me, and Jaehyun even offered to take the floor since he knows I like him but no, hmph. I mean what if what I thought was Jeno flirting for the past few months was just innocent banter. It’s platonic? Omg I am so stupid. I probably gave him the wrong idea by not being forward about my feelings. Who would have thought me being shy would mean I push a pretty boy away? No, Mark stop overthinking this. Who do you think you are being so confident that he likes you? But I mean everyone can see it! Argh, this sucks._

Lost in his thoughts, the drink in Mark’s hand slightly tips and wet his hoodie. Using his quick reflexes he picks it up before spilling on Jaehyun and the bed but he was not fast enough to save himself. He puts his drink aside and gets up to leave since his dorm room is a few seconds away, he can change and he back in five minutes. But on his way out, something inside him tugs on him to stop so he does by the door and looks back causing the movie to be stopped and all eyes were on him. 

Feeling himself get shyer by the moment, he rubs the back of his neck and decides to do it. 

“Erm Jeno, would you mind coming with me?”

You could hear a pin drop before all the boys gasp quietly in shock. Donghyuck grins and sends Mark a thumbs up for trying to make a move. Whilst Jeno is staring at Mark — ears red and heart beating abnormally — surprised and in disbelief that Mark may have just made a move instead of him which was their norm. But, deciding to leave the over thinking to another time, Jeno slowly gets up to follow Mark out of the dorm 

“Hey, be safe and don’t do anything I would do” Jaemin shouts to them before they leave. 

“Even if we did, I wouldn't tell you! Idiot ” Jeno retaliates knowing Jaemin’s words caused Mark to freeze up. 

“HEY I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME” Donghyuck joins in as they walk out but Jaehyun quickly gets up to close the door. 

“Shut the fuck up, you know nothing is going to happen but Mark will die in awkwardness now stop it” whispering loudly at them but both Jeno and Mark heard. 

_What now? I really didn't think this through! I don't want to do anything, why did they think that? Fuck, I invited him to my room when i’m going to get changed. I am beyond stupid. What do I do? Do I apologise? Do I just kiss him? Do I run away and never show my face again?_

“Mark breathe and ignore them, I’ll wait for you to change outside your room and we will go back” carefully trying to calm Mark down who is visibly nervous. 

“No come in, please” blurting out as he clicks his door open. 

Jeno has been in Mark’s dorm many times so he walks right in and settles on Mark’s bed whilst the other boy pulls any old hoodie from his clean pile and heads into the bathroom. 

_Breathe, just go out there and tell him you like him. If he says no then just laugh it off. You’ve got this Mark!_

With his mind set and courage mustered, Mark walks out of the bathroom with determination evident in his body language. Jeno looks up at Mark, eyes wide open in anticipation. 

“I .. I wanted to tell you something” 

“Okay, I’m listening”

“I just .. I really .. I mean like .. argh” frustrated himself, Mark hides his face in his hands.

“You look cute in my hoodie, you know. We should make a habit of it” his beautiful smile apparent in his voice but when Mark looks up at him, he becomes speechless all over again. This boy has been around him for months, yet every now and then his smile still sends Mark into another world. Jeno is beautiful and Mark can never get used to it. But eventually, what Jeno said sunk in and his neck got really warm. 

“Shit, I am so sorry .. You left it last time we revised and I washed it for you and now I didn’t see but I can take it off if you want …” 

“Oh my days, Mark come here please” patting beside him on the bed. Jeno is confident, sure but he didn't want to be the first one to make an obvious move because he wasn't quite sure where he stood with Mark. However, he can't pretend that he doesn't know what is going on here so he decides to help his cute crush out. 

“So, I feel like I know what is going on here not to be vain or anything but erm .. you like me?” turning to face Mark who sat beside me. 

Mark nods his head. 

“Baby, I am going to need more than that” sounding somewhat vulnerable. Completely different to the normally brave and straight forward Jeno.

“Turn around”

“What?” laughing at Mark’s strange command. 

“Please just look away at the wall so I can speak and tell you what you deserve to know” mumbling softly as he focuses on his sleeve to not look at Jeno. 

Breathing out a laugh laced with fondness, Jeno shifts himself to look away from Mark; gulping when he feels Mark’s back leaning into him. So back to back, Mark finally speaks. 

“You're right. I do like you, a lot actually. I am sorry if I am not good at showing it. I think the moment you introduced yourself as my knight in shining armour I was already hooked. But it was all shallow at first, then I got to know you and you are wonderful. I mean sure I am always struggling around you because you are very straightforward with your flirting … like please be kind to my heart .. but anyway I guess that’s what made me have hope that maybe you would like me back. You are sweet, you are the life of our friendship group. You are everything. Funny, flirty and just fantastic inside outside. So yes maybe I was sucked into the beautiful whirlwind that is you but I love it. You make me happy, feel loved, I feel apart of something bigger with you. You don't seem to find me boring or too erm i don't know just not worthy of your presence. What am I saying even? I just like you but I also accept that maybe your interest in me is platonic so please don't feel like you have to say that you like me back. I am a big boy. I just like you and just being your friend is way more than I could possibly ask for.”

Silence. 

“Jeno?” 

Jeno suddenly shifts back around and Mark follows suit. Both crossed legged on the bed facing each other and finally Mark can see Jeno’s expression to his confession. His eyes were radiating happiness. His cheeks were rosy. His lips curled up in a stunning smile. He looked magnificent. Mark desperately prayed that he felt the same so he could lean in for a kiss. As if Jeno heard his thoughts, he slightly leaned in; stopping just short of feeling Mark’s lips with his. 

“ I .. “

Mark’s dorm door is swung open and Donghyuck waltzes in. 

“What are you guys doing? It’s time for Renjun’s cake .. fuck erm .. I .. haha I didn’t mean to interrupt, proceed .. I'll wait” throwing his hands on his eyes. 

“Dude, I was shooting my shot and you got in the way! I can't stand you!” resulting in Mark hitting him and getting up quickly to run out of his dorm dragging Donghyuck along with him. 

Not hearing Jeno’s reply lingered on the back of his mind but Mark sucked it up to enjoy the rest of the party.

A few hours later, Jaehyun gets up to pack his things after Renjun shows obvious signs that he wants to spend time alone with his two unofficial boyfriends; so he says goodbye to all of them and leaves. Noticing the signs, Mark and Jeno also get up and say bye to the three boys cuddling in Renjun's bed and leave quietly. 

They walk awkwardly to Marks door which felt like a mile away not a few steps. 

“Do you want to stay over?” Mark quietly asks. 

“Erm no, but thank you” 

Feeling his heart sink, Mark nods and opens his door quickly trying to at least have a door between them before he takes that as a rejection and breaks down. 

“Mark” getting him just before he closes the door. 

Mark opens the door fully again and looks at Jeno to carry on. 

“Would like to go out with me tomorrow?” 

“To revise?” 

_Please say for a date. Please. Please. Please._

“No, I meant would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? No revision, just two boys who really like each other going out.” 

Feeling his heartbeat increasing dangerously fast, Mark just freezes. 

“Erm .. I am going to need an answer Mark” whispering as he fiddles with his backpack straps. 

“Yes, a million times over! Yes!”

Jeno takes a step forward and the smile on Mark’s face slowly disappears. 

_Is he going to kiss me? Oh no, I might faint._

Looking at Mark, Jeno truly believes he has all the world's beauty, sweetness and grace within his reach. So, he leans in slowly but instead of going for Mark’s lips, he travels up and connects his lips to Mark’s forehead. The moment Mark felt Jeno's lip touch him, the butterflies erupted. The invasion took over his whole body. He felt their little wings flapping around inside of him reminding him how much this boy has a hold on him; reminding him that the boy he likes, likes him back. He is over the moon, so much so that he loses his mind and cups Jeno's face slowly guiding his face lower until their lips are parallel. Still lost in the feeling of the butterflies all over him, Mark leans in kisses Jeno ever so gently. 

And if the butterflies thought the forehead kiss was a lot for them then the real thing may have driven them away. He could no longer feel them. He could no longer feel each and every flutter of their tiny little wings. All Mark could feel was Jeno’s lips on his and it was breathtaking.

_I found my place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking a while to finish this :( the plan was to make it alot longer but I'm busy with things so I’ll end it here. I've always wanted to write a fic no matter how terrible I am at it so yeah thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it regardless! If I made any mistakes, please do let me know! :) 
> 
> ʚ I want to thank diana for giving me inspiration for the forehead kiss ɞ

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> @ieeboys


End file.
